


Tumblr Kissing Prompts

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: A collection of oneshots I wrote following the prompts from a tumblr postI'll put what oneshot it is in the notes so you can skip any pairing you don't like
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Padme Amidala
Comments: 27
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 42: "Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead"  
> Pairing: Rexsoka  
> Word count: 214

“Hey Rex,”

Rex sighed. As much as he liked Ahsoka’s company, she could make it hard to focus. Especially if what he was supposed to be focusing on was boring paperwork.

So, he looked up. Immediately, he felt her lips against his.

He kissed her back, but quickly broke the kiss. “Not now cyare. I need to do this paperwork”

“But you look so cute” she pouted. 

“While doing paperwork?” he asked.

“While doing anything” she said

“Well, you’re gonna have to get used to looking cute and then not gluing yourself to me like a suckerfish to an aiwha” he argued 

“Maybe someday,” she said, sitting down into his lap, “but now, I just wanna kiss you again. “

Before he could protest, she already had both his cheeks cupped and her lips pressed to his. He relaxed under her, and kissed her back. She broke the kiss and looked at him, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.

“Alright,” he said “It wasn’t my work anyway” 

“What?” she asked

“It was yours. I thought I’d be nice and do it for you. But you’ve made your choice.” he smirked.

Then, he slipped both of his hands under her lekku, cupping her jaw and pulling her in for another kiss. She didn’t protest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.  
> Pairing: Fivesoka  
> Word count: 284

"You've got to be more careful" Fives scolded her as he bandaged up her wrist. They were standing behind the med tent and she had recklessly jumped in front of a shiny to defend him from battle droids, but she had gotten some scrapes in the process.

"It's just a scratch" she argued

"I know," he said "That's why I'm treating it instead of Kix."

She rolled her eyes at him as he finished his bandaging and then he noticed something else. Another scrape on her cheek, one that he had missed.

He sighed.

"Ahsoka..."

He put a bacta patch on her cheek, but for some reason he didn't want to let go of her face.

She didn't protest. Instead, he just looked up at him expectantly. She wasn't as short as she was when they met two years ago, but he was still almost a head taller than her. Half a head if he counted her montrals.

His hand slipped down toward her chin, and he gently traced from her cheek, to the corner of her mouth, to her bottom lip.

Somehow, he felt drawn to her. He gently leaned down and pulled her chin up, moving in as slowly as he could. If she didn't want this, she could turn away. She didn't.

She closed her eyes and he did the same. Their lips met and he gently pressed into hers, tasting her. She didn't have any taste he could name, but it tasted like her. 

He broke the kiss, and she still had her eyes closed.

"Just be careful next time" he said, before letting her face go and walking off before he could get into trouble for kissing his CO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.  
> Pairing: Rexsoka  
> Word count: 489

“So, now what?” Rex asked.

They were standing at near the communication room behind the bridge. He was thrilled to have his commander back. After being gone for months, they were finally reunited and on their way to Mandalore.

“I don’t know” she said carefully “I think we should go back to the same "let’s kill time in hyperspace” stuff we used to do.“ she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah…” he said, still looking at her lips, even though that smile had only lasted a second. They looked awfully soft. Rex had never had much interest in women, but something about her was different.

She wasn’t some random girl from 79’s, she had fought with him and his brothers for years and grown into a great commander. He felt safer with her than he had felt since… well, since she left.

He looked up at her, making eye contact to just go back to being professional. Well, that was what he was trying to do, but he wasn’t meeting his eyes. She was looking at his lips as well.

“Kiss me” something inside of him told him. He didn’t know where the thought came from but it somehow felt like it came from her. And it was an order he simply couldn’t ignore.

They both moved in at the same time, slamming their lips together. Her hands were on his face, exploring the sides of his face, his ears and hair.

He wanted to return the favour, but he couldn’t ask her permission to touch her lekku with his mouth on hers. So instead, he let his hands slide down to her muscular arms and back. She moaned in appreciation, and he gave her a small squeeze with the hand that was on the small of her back, pushing her against his armour (which, if he was honest with himself, he really wanted to take off now so he could actually feel her pressing against him).

He opened his mouth a little and she slipped her tongue inside of his mouth a little. He returned the favour, meeting her tongue with her own, moving his lips against hers slowly, getting lost in the sensation.

“Sir, we’re awaiting ord-” Jesse said as he barged in on them.

Ahsoka immediately pushed him off her, and snapped back into her normal stance as she turned to face Jesse, who was standing by the door in shock. The only thing about her that gave away how embarrassed she was were her lekku markings, which were almost black now.

There was an awkward silence as Rex tried to return to normal as well, even though his brain seemed to have issue restarting itself.

“I’ll uhm… leave you to it” Jesse said as he awkwardly left the room.

They stood in awkward silence for a few more moments.

“So… you wanna do that again?” Ahsoka said with a sly smile.

“Yes” Rex said immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 40 A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.  
> Pairing: Fivesoka  
> Word count: 311

“Gotcha” Ahsoka said as she slammed the ARC Trooper into the mat.

“Yeah, you got me” he said, smirking at her

“So, what do I win?” she asked

“Come here” he said

She leaned in and he lifted himself off the mat gently and pressed his lips against hers softly. He moved his lips slowly, as if to savour the taste.

She kissed him back experimentally. He tasted like caf and sweat. She leaned down a little more, letting go of his wrists and supporting her weight on her elbows

That was a mistake. Fives immediately wrapped his arms around her, pinning them to her side and rolling her over. His weight was now on top of her, and with her arms restrained there wasn’t much she could do to get him off her, but she didn’t want to. She deepened the kiss and pulled him in closer, her hands stroking his muscular back through the blacks.

Fives slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring her lips, teeth and tongue like it was his mission. Or maybe he had a slight fascination with her fangs

She wrapped her legs around him and he practically ground himself into her with what was at least a halfie at this point,

She rolled him over again, but he rolled with it, causing them to roll over again, into a table with a large water cooler and a few cups of water. The table shuddered, and a few cups fell off the side of the table, but neither of them paid it any attention.

The other clones in the gym did mind, however.

“Get a room you two!” Echo yelled out

“Right, sorry vod” Fives said, breaking the kiss and scrambling to his feet. He then pulled Ahsoka up. “Wanna take this elsewhere?”

“Yes” she said, smiling at him while their brothers glared at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last one. I haven't gotten more requests.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 20, kissing in a stairwell, giving down artificial height difference  
> Pairing: Fivesoka  
> Word count: 629

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found more prompts that I almost finished and then forgot about, but these weren’t from tumblr. I’ll add them for Christmas

Ahsoka sighed as she she looked through the locker. Her men had gotten bored while on leave, and Hardcase had resorted to stealing her commlink and hiding it in one of the bunks. She managed to trace it to these barracks, but it wasn’t in Hardcase’s locker. So she had taken to searching for it in some of the other men’s lockers with her master key, which had let her to finding out about an... interesting collection of contraband stuff she wasn’t going to report them for, since she really didn’t to deal with explaining _that_. 

“What are you doing, commander?” A familiar voice asked 

She turned around, and saw Fives standing behind her.

“Fives, you’re back” she said

“Yep. Earned these” Fives said, lifting his shoulders to draw attention to his new command wings and gesturing at his new Kama.

“Nice,” she said “and you have a comm too”

“Yes,” he said “I already had that though”

“Hardcase stole mine. Could you do me a favor and call it for me? I need to find it”

“Yes, of course,” Fives said, raising his arm and making a show of calling her. As soon as the comm rang, she knew where it was. In one of the top bunks near the back. 

“Found it” she said, as she sprinted over to the source of the sound. She climbed up the ladder and grabbed her comm from the foot end of the bunk.

As she started to climb down, she sensed Fives was standing right behind her. She looked over her shoulder

“Hi,” she said awkwardly

Fives just smirked at her. “I was told this armour would help me get girls into my bunk, but I hadn’t expected it to be this effective.” 

“Very funny,” she said as she put her comm back on “It’s because Hardcase put my comm here.”

“Alright,” he said “so the armour isn’t doing anything?” 

“Well, it looks great on you” she said, turning around and putting her hands on his pauldrons for support. Fives looked up to her. She was almost a head taller now since she was standing on the second rung from the floor. 

“Did I ever tell you I like tall girls?” Fives said

“Well, I’m not really tall... yet.” she said. “I’ll grow until I’m 25 though”

“Nice,” Fives said “I’ve stopped growing.”

“Why do you bring this up? Are you interested in me?” she asked.

“Yeah, I thought that was obvious.” Fives said “If you want me, that is.”

“Yes,” she said, moving her hands to the side of his face, and pressing her lips to his. Fives turned his face so he was facing upwards and leaned against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and let him put his hands on her waist. 

Emboldened by this, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he greedily obliged. 

Fives returned the favor, and then he slid his arms below hers, and lifted her up, breaking the kiss.

“What are you doing?” She asked 

“Putting you in my bunk,” he said, as he made her sit at the top of the ladder “I mean, I don’t know where this is going, but I’d like to find out”

“Me too” she said, as she scooted backwards while Fives climbed the ladder

Fives pushed her down on the flimsy, tough mattress and pressed his lips to hers

She returned the kiss. Fives stroked her lekku, but then they both froze as the door to the barracks opened

“Ahsoka, did you find your- oh...” Hardcase said, as he noticed what was going on.

They both stared at him like tooka’s in headlights

“I’ll... see myself out” Hardcase said, before closing the barracks door again

They both started laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 33, unexpected Kiss that shocks the one receiving it  
> Pairing: Rex/Padmé  
> Word count: 459

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Golddude22 was the one who gave me these prompts that I forgot about. Since I know he likes this ship (I don’t really dislike this ship either but I just prefer both of them with other characters). And it was interesting to write something different for once
> 
> Oh btw, AU where Padmé is just friends with Anakin. I don’t write cheating. ~~Unlike someone ;) you know who you are~~

“Please sit down, Captain” the Senator said as she got up from her desk, ready to take a break from all the paperwork.

“Is that an order?” Rex asked. General Skywalker had ordered him to guard his friend, Senator Amidala, because of a vague threat that had been made. Something about a previous assassination attempt that ended with the bounty hunter in question dying on Geonosis, and a former friend of them being out for revenge. Rex didn’t know what any of that meant, but he was going to take it seriously.

“Not really, but you can relax.” she said. “It was just a random threat on the holonet. Nothing serious. Anakin is just being paranoid.”

“General Skywalker ordered me to be the last line of defense” he said. “You’re a good friend to him.

“I know, but he didn’t say you had to stand like that all day. Besides, I wanted to get to know you a little better” she said as she sat down on the couch and patted the area beside her.

Rex hesitates for a moment, but then he sat down and tried to relax

“So... what have you been up to since Geonosis?” She asked

“You should have access to my reports, senator” Rex, unsure why she’d ask him about something she could find out herself. 

“I’d prefer to hear it from you” she said, draping her arm on the back of the couch behind him. Rex was getting nervous now. This wasn’t covered in training, it wasn’t even close to appropriate protocol.

“Okay,” he said awkwardly, “well, it’s only been a few months. We fought a few battles, I survived those, and we’re deploying to Christophsis soon.” 

“Sounds interesting,” she said “I think you’re very brave” 

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, and Rex froze. This definitely wasn’t covered in training, but her lips were soft and she smelled nice. He considered trying to mimic her movements, but she already pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” she said “I shouldn’t have done that” 

“No, it’s fine” Rex said, turning red “just very... unexpected. And unfamiliar. But I liked it”

“That’s good to hear,” she said “I like you. A lot. As a person, I mean”

“Thank you, Senator,” Rex said

“You can call me Padmé,” she said, smiling at him and stroking his hair on the side of his head. Rex briefly wondered why she was checking the length of his hair now, but something about the feeling made him shiver. 

“Yes, of course,” Rex said “anything for you, Senator”

She raised an eyebrow at him but then shook her head “You’ll learn eventually” 

“Yes, I will,” he promised “Do you wanna do that again?” She asked

“Yes,” Rex said, and she leaned in again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 12 sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss  
> Pairing: Fivesoka   
> Word count: 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one I found that was close enough to being gone to finish

Fives, can you come with me for a second?”

“Am I in trouble?” He asked his commander

“No, I just need to talk to you” she said

“Yeah, he’s in trouble” Echo grinned as he shot the rest of his brothers a knowing look.

Fives sighed and followed her.

After they were away from his brothers, he spotted an empty storage room. Without thinking, he grabbed the edge of the cutout on her back near her shoulder and pulled her inside, pushed her against the wall beside the door and trapped her between his arm

She turned around and he immediately kissed her, pressing her against the wall

Ahsoka relaxed into the kiss

“That’s what you wanted me to do, right?” Fives asked between kisses

“You know me so well” Ahsoka said.

Fives smiled and continued kissing his commander, away from the prying eyes of his brother and her master.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) please comment to let me know what you think :)


End file.
